


The Plane

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [17]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Julie Molina and Luke Patterson end up sitting next to each other on a plane ride (Everyone is alive)Setting: An airplane heading to LAXWarnings: NoneWords: 1,513
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Julie Molina and Luke Patterson end up sitting next to each other on a plane ride (Everyone is alive)
> 
> Setting: An airplane heading to LAX
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,513

Julie Molina was a new up and coming star trying to make it big in the music industry. After releasing her hit single "Wake up" in the wake of her mother's death, Julie was approached by a producer in Los Angeles who wanted to help her create an album. She was ecstatic and booked the next possible flight out to LA to meet with him.

Luke Patterson was the lead singer and guitarist of a band called Sunset Curve. His bandmates and he had just taken some time to go visit their families before their world got crazy. The band was about to go on a press tour to promote their first big album, so Luke found himself on a plane heading back to LA.

What the two musicians had not planned for was for their seats to be next to each other on the plane ride. Julie had never been the biggest fan of planes so she decided to occupy herself with the new song she was working on. She had recorded the demo tracks before she left and had it playing through her headphones with her notebook on the tray in front of her as she tried to work out the lyrics. 

When Luke boarded the plane he made his way down the aisle to his seat and placed his guitar in the overhead bin. As he slid his way into the seat, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful girl that seemed about his age seated next to the window. When he sat down he accidentally bumped the girl's elbow causing her to look up at him. He let out a quick apology and the girl smiled revealing a small gap between her front teeth before turning back to her notebook. Luke couldn't help but think the smile made her even more beautiful. 

The stewardess walked up and down the aisle checking seatbelts and preparing the plane for take-off. She informed Julie that she must put up her tray and the girl obliged marking her page by placing her pencil against the spine and closing the book placing it safely in her bag under the seat. Luke saw her change the music she was listening to before placing her phone in her lap and laying her head back against the seat closing her eyes tightly.

As the plane started its journey down the runway Julie could feel her chest tighten from the nerves. She quickly released her white knuckle grip on the armrest on her left side to try and turn up her music, but as she did so the plane began its ascent and hit a patch of turbulence. Julie freaked out and tried to grab ahold of the armrest again, but Luke had set his arm there when she moved hers, causing her to grab his hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but Luke had put the pieces together that she was a nervous flyer and held her hand until the plane leveled off and the turbulence stopped.

Julie let go of Luke's hand and thanked the boy with a smile. He returned the smile and Julie reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook before releasing the tray on the back of the seat in front of her and returning to writing. About halfway through the flight, Julie had about three-quarters of her song done and was working vigorously when she felt someone gently bump her shoulder. She quickly looked to her left and saw Luke pointing to the stewardess in the aisle. As she took out her headphones, the stewardess asked once again if Julie would like anything. Julie had happily accepted a bag of pretzels and small water which she enjoyed before returning to her work. 

A few minutes later she had hit a wall in her writing and was starting to get a headache from listening to the same portion of her demo track over and over again. She once again removed her headphones from her ears before leaning back in her seat and rubbing her face in frustration.

"You good?" Luke spoke to the girl for the first time.

"Huh?" Julie was caught off guard. "Oh, yeah I'm just struggling with some work stuff."

"What do you do?" he responded, genuinely curious.

"Oh um," Julie never really liked to talk about her music career. She always thought she was bragging. "I write music," she said it coming out more of a question.

"No way me too!" Luke shouted excitedly causing the person in the seat next to him to glare. "Sorry...," he mumbled and Julie covered her mouth stifling a laugh. "So, you write music?" he turned back to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way to meet with a producer about a possible album." Julie was starting to get excited. She could tell this boy was genuinely interested in her career.

"That's really cool! My band and I am meeting up in LA to start a press tour for the album we just released," Luke shared his own reason for being on the plane. 

"Oh, What's the name of your band? Maybe I've heard of you guys," Julie smiled.

"Oh, we're Sunset Curve. Tell your friends," he said with a smirk.

"I actually haven't heard of you guys. Do you got any songs you could show me?"

"Of course!" Luke pulled out his phone and handed one side of his headphones to the girl.

He pulled up the album that he and his bandmates had just released and played it for her. Julie enjoyed all the songs he played, particularly the one titled "Now or Never", and made sure Luke knew it. She made many comments about the things she liked. She was caught off guard when the final song of the album played. Unlike the others on the album which started with electric guitars and hard drum beats, this song started with a soft acoustic sound. Julie must not have hidden her shocked expression as well as she thought.

"Yeah, umm," Luke started. "This one's a little different. It's a little more personal. If you don't like it then I can turn it off," he mumbled reaching for his phone.

Julie placed her hand on top of his stopping him from changing the song. "No, I like it." Luke smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. Once the song was over he turned back to the girl, "I think it's only fair that since I showed you my music, you show me some of yours."

Julie blushed a little at the prospect of seeing someone react to her music in person but pulled out her phone nonetheless replacing his headphones with hers and cueing up her song "Wake Up". When the song ended Luke was frozen in shock at the talent the girl sitting next to him possessed. The two continued to converse for the remainder of the flight. Luke once again holding Julie's hand as the plane hit turbulence during its descent.

When the plane landed everyone stood up to stretch their legs and prepare to get off the plane. Julie and Luke mimicked everyone else and also stood up. Suddenly Luke started laughing.

"What's so funny," Julie asked with a smile.

"Well, I just realized that we've been talking for almost this whole flight and I never got your name."

"Oh!" Julie laughed. "I'm Julie," she held her hand out to the boy.

"Luke," he shook her hand. "Do you maybe think we could exchange numbers? So we could talk more about music, and maybe I could help you finish that song you were working on?" Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd like that," Julie smiled and handed the boy her phone to put his number in.

"And who knows maybe Sunset Curve will need an opening act on tour," Luke winked as he grabbed his guitar and walked down the aisle to exit the plane.

Julie blushed slightly as she also made her way to the doors of the plane. She quickly picked up her bags from baggage claim and ordered an Uber to her hotel she would be staying at for the next week. Julie was getting ready for bed when she heard her phone ding in the other room. She finished pulling on her pajamas before jumping on the bed and grabbing her phone to check what the notification was. When she opened her phone she smiled at the text written across her screen.

Unknown Number: Hey! It's Luke :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with how this one-shot turned out. I love writing cute Juke moments like this! Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting another fluffy one-shot this time surrounding Willex so keep an eye out! Until then please vote and comment!
> 
> Requests are still open and greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
